First Love, True Love
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: AU. Takes place in the 16th Century. Princess Stephanie is kidnapped by the unlawful swine Ric Flair, so she can marry his son Hunter. King Vince entrusts her safety with his most powerful Knight to rescue her, who just happens to be Chris Jericho.
1. Chapter One

A/N - Hey there, this is a new story, I don't know how long it's gonna be but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Feel free to review anfter reading.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of the name mentioned in here and I have nothing to do with the WWE. They belong to Vince and themselves.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
It was the dead of the night and silence echoed throughout the seemingly endless corridors and the shadows left nothing but darkness in their wake. Sleeping soundlessly, Princess Stephanie slept surrounded by magnificently expensive throws, made by hand from lace and silk. She dreamt of beautiful things, love and children. So deep in her sleep she did not hear the clunk of the metal as it hooked to her bedroom window, nor did she hear the scraping of someone climbing up the outside wall with the intention to enter. Minutes later the unknown figure reached the top and entered. Looking around the room he spotted his prey and stalked over to the side of her bed, looking down at her he smiled a fierce smile. Lifting his arm, he roughly reached out and grabbed her, making Stephanie's eyes snap open in complete surprise. As she saw the man a look of fright came over her face, opening her mouth she tried to scream, but it was clamped shut by his manly hand and she was yanked from her bed until she was forced to stand on the cold, hard, unrelenting stone floor beneath her.   
  
Pulling her with him as he moved almost silently throughout the castle, exiting her chamber and heading down the route he had learned well, passing sleeping guards. Stephanie tried desperately to escape him, but his grip was that of a vice and she could do nothing but scream silently to herself as she saw the castle doors open and felt the cold night's air hit her, sending chills through her body. Moments later she felt herself being lifted up until she was upon a horse and after she was joined by her captor the horse galloped into the never ending darkness of the night.   
  
The morning came with the sun as it rose over the hills giving light to the darkness before it, the chirping of a bird's song and the silence of the early morning was shattered by the uproar of the Castle as they discovered their princess missing. Servants didn't know what to do, guards were getting bellowed at, and later probably hanged for sleeping on the job when they should have been guarding her with their life. Princess Stephanie's family wasn't faring much better, her mother and father, Queen Linda and King Vince were beyond themselves with grief, hoping their daughter was safe. Her brother, Prince Shane, was full of barely contained anger at the guards for letting this happen and he swore that whoever had taken his sister would be killed and hung in the courtyard as fair warning to what happened to people who dared to interfere with his family.   
  
All heads turned towards the main door opened and in strode King Vince, he walked with a purpose and confidence no other man on earth possessed, even when their daughter had been taken. Reaching the table that was filled with men he trusted, he let his mask slip and they all saw how worried he really was. Five other men sat around the table, as Vince sat he was the sixth, his loyal followers each and every one of them, which he respected them for. He had reigned as King for going on 25 years, and these men had not turned on him once. There were Dukes Pat Patterson and Bob Backland, then there was Jack and Jerry Brisco and Jake "the snake" Roberts who were all Sirs.   
  
"What do we know Vince?" Jerry asked urgently.  
  
"What do you think Jerry! We all know who it was!" Vince exclaimed angrily.   
  
"He wouldn't dare, you warned him if he touched your family, any member you'd have him killed! He wouldn't be that idiotic, would he?" Bob asked.   
  
"You know what he's like, he was going to be part of this family and then he did what he did and I took it away from him, do you really think he'd forget the humiliation I put him through?" Vince asked seriously.   
  
"I guess you're right, what are we going to do?" Pat asked.   
  
"We're going to get the best, that's what we're going to do!" Vince told them.   
  
"You mean..." Jack said as he trailed off, already knowing the answer.   
  
"I want Sir Jericho in my quarters by noon, no later do you hear me? I want my little girl back and I want her back now," Vince ordered.   
  
"I'll get on that right away Sir," Pat informed the King as he rose from his seat and made his way out the main doors.   
  
The remaining five men sat quietly, each to their own thoughts which were still remarkably the same; get Princess Stephanie back and then deal with the culprit, in the most painful ways imaginable. In the background they heard the neigh of the horse as it started on its journey to get the best and nothing less, the hooves galloping through the courtyard gathering speed until it was only a distant sound that signified that their journey wasn't as long as it had been previously.   
  
After endless travelling and the dimming light of the day, Pat unmounted his horse and secured its reigns so it would not escape. Walking up to the door of the lodge, he hammered on it with authority, waiting impatiently as he heard shuffling from the inside and then the door was pulled opened revealing a distinguished figure, with blonde hair that hung loosely down past his shoulders, a physique that a man could only wish to have and a face that could have been chiseled by the gods above and had finally found perfection.   
  
"Sir Jericho?" Pat questioned.   
  
"That is I, how can I assist you?" Sir Jericho asked.   
  
"The King need your assistance this instance." He was informed.   
  
"Why would the King need my help?" Sir Jericho asked quizzically.   
  
"You are the best are you not?"   
  
"I pride myself for my abilities but I would not determine me as the best, there are plenty a nobler men out there," he replied as honourable as he could.   
  
"Well right now the King has asked for the best and you sir are his request, will you be accompanying me or shall I notify the King that you declined the invitation?" Pat questioned.   
  
"I never declined the invite, I shall come, I just need to collect some belongings," Sir Jericho answered back directly, to get his point across.   
  
A few minutes passed, then Sir Jericho exited, saddled up his horse and they were on their way. They rode through the night, only stopping for water and then they were off again heading through the darkness of the night. What seemed like days to them had only been mere hours and as they rode up onto the Castle bridge and into the courtyard, the first rays of sunlight shone over the walls and gave light to the darkness and shadows of the night before.   
  
Dismounting both their horses, they walked up to the Castle entrance and entered, Sir Jericho following Pat who was leading the way, their foot steps echoing throughout the small narrow corridors, taking numerous turns of left and right until they came to a stop in front of large double doors that lead into the main room, opening it up they saw the King and his family and his loyal servants.   
  
"Ah, Chris you are a sight to be seen," Vince told him, as he walked up to the man with his hand stretched out, he grabbed Chris's hand and shook it.   
  
"And you sir, I wasn't told as to why you needed me, just that you required my service and who am I to decline a request from The King?" Chris told him.   
  
"It is my daughter, she has been kidnapped," Vince told him solemnly.   
  
"Princess Stephanie is missing? How is that so, did she not have guards?" Chris asked.   
  
"Yes, she is missing. She did have guards but they were sleeping on their duty," Vince finished off disgustedly.   
  
"To speak freely Sir, if I was you I would not hesitate to publicly humiliate and then show them to their death," he told the King.   
  
"That has already been dealt with, they are no longer with us. Now I asked you here because I need the best and you Sir are the best, I need you to rescue my daughter. Will you do that?" Vince asked helplessly.   
  
"Without a doubt Sir, I will help till my last breath is gone. I only ask, the location as to where she is?" Chris told truthfully.   
  
"She is in being held captive by the lowly pilgrim, the one that goes by the name of Ric Flair." 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N - Here's Chapter two people THANKS for the reviews!

"Duke Flair? She is being held captive by that man?" Chris asked on the verge of anger.   
  
Noticing the change in his tone King Vince questioned. "Do you dislike him? Have you had conflict in the past?"   
  
"That man is nothing but a disgrace to the name Duke, if anything he has done nothing but dishonour the name," Jericho told him with a sneer and his voice full of contempt.   
  
"So does that mean you will help save my daughter?" Vince asked hopefully.   
  
"There was no doubt I was going to in the first place Sir, the victory will just be sweeter than I original thought," he said as he agreed.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"If I can ask Sir, why has he captured Princess Stephanie in the first place?" Chris asked curiously.   
  
Sighing Vince, looked around the room quickly before his gaze settled back on his trusted Knight. "Let me tell you a story..." Vince began.   
  
**_"Look at her, she is a picture that could be looked at for a thousand years and that would still not satisfy my need," Prince Vince told his good friend Ric.   
  
"Oh a picture indeed, like a blooming rose in the morning light of spring that needs to be picked," Ric replied in his young age.   
  
"Are you saying you too, also like her?" Vince asked.   
  
"What man would not care for her beauty?" Ric answered.   
  
Scowling at his long time friend Vince couldn't help but think that he would stop at nothing to get the affection if not the love of the woman they saw before them, Princess Linda.   
  
"I will not tell you that I am not angered at your decision of falling for the same girl as me, because that would be nothing but a lie. However, in the interest of fairness, I shall offer you a proposal, that is if you would be interested?" Prince Vince informed him.   
  
"And what pray tell would this proposal be?" Ric asked intrigued.   
  
"Seeing as it is in the interest of fairness, I propose that we vie for her affections and whatever man comes out victorious the other man should hold no grudge. What do you say?" Vince asked.   
  
"I say we have a deal my friend, let the best man win."   
  
_**"So that's how it began, we each charmed her. We bought her gifts, flowers, jewelry you put a name to it she received it, until I finally managed to wear her down. We courted for a while, until I realised that I had fallen for her and I was a man in love. So I did what any man would do, I asked her to be my wife, and she accepted. Ric wasn't pleased but he endured it and said nothing. After our marriage, Ric and I lost contact for a while, but I happened to be passing through a town and I met him. It was good to see such an old friend, and I learned he had a son. When he found I had a daughter, he brought up the idea that when they were both of age, that they should marry. I myself had my doubts. I wanted my daughter to marry someone of status, a Prince or a Knight, but after a healthy discussion I finally agreed to it." He told Chris, with a weary look.   
  
"Did something happen for that not to happen?" Chris asked intrigued by the tale.   
  
"Oh something happened alright. My so called 'friend' came over to sign the contract I had, had written up, saying that it was legally binding. I had left him in the main room with my wife...." Vince trailed off.  
  
_**After collecting the contract from his advisor, Vince made his way back to where he had left Ric and was just about to enter when he heard Linda's raised voice.  
  
"How dare you even insinuate that I would ever do that to my husband," Linda's voice echoed throughout the room.   
  
"You must have thought about it one time," Ric told he as he walked closer to her invading her personal space. "At one time or another, just a thought that slipped into your mind, and then just as fast out," he told her with a leer.   
  
"I can honestly say I have never thought of any man other than my husband! Let alone you! I have never found you remotely desirable, not when you were trying to win my affections and certainly not now!" Linda retorted angrily.   
  
"Come off it, you are only with Vince because you knew he was going to be King, you married him for his status in life, not for love!" Ric countered back.   
  
"Well I never! I married my husband because I loved him, as I still do. He gave me a family, a son and a beautiful daughter, I owe him my life for making me so happy. I did not marry him for his stature or have you forgotten I was already a lady of royalty," Linda informed Ric with disaffection.   
  
"Surely, you cannot imagine your life married to that man, when you could have me, I could give you the world." He told her.   
  
"Why would I want you to give me the world when I already have it, with my husband, my home and especially my children?" Linda questioned.   
  
"Well if you will not come willingly," he threatened as he walked closer to her and grabbed her arm roughly. "I shall take it myself." Ric finished menacingly.   
  
"How dare you, threaten my wife you insolent being! Get your hands off her NOW!" Vince's voice commanded as it boomed throughout the entire room.   
  
Ric's eyes widened, as he released Linda from his grasp and turned to face Vince. "This isn't what it looks like," he stuttered. "Really, Vince I can explain!"   
  
"Explain! Explain! Explain how you came into my home and made an inappropriate gesture to my wife! When she repeatedly told you that she was happy with the life she has!" Vince erupted as he stormed over to Ric stood. "I invite you into my home, you were my friend and you treat me like this, my family! I should have you hung!" Vince shouted with anger.   
  
"Vince, you, you can't my son, your daughter!" Ric stuttered again.   
  
"You actually think I will let any of your family near mine, are you out of your mind? This contract," Vince said as he held up the paper to show him.. "Is nil and void." He seethed as he took he paper in both hands and tore it up in front of Ric's face, which twisted in anger.   
  
"How dare you! That...that, was my..." He tried to say but he couldn't finish his sentence.   
  
"I want you out of here now!" Vince commanded.   
  
"You've ruined my life again! You took away my one chance at riches when you married this harlot and left me with nothing! Then you ruin it again when you refuse to join my son and your daughter! You idiotic no good son of a bitch!" Ric seethed angrily, before he saw Vince's clenched fist fly through the air and then felt it connect squarely with his jaw, sending him sailing throw the air landing on the floor with a thump.   
  
"You ever disrespect my family, my name again and I will kill you, that is no threat it is a promise on my life! Now get up off my floor and get out of here!" Vince told him. **  
  
_"That was the last I ever heard of him, there were numerous rumours going about that he was going to attempt something to get back at me for having him black listed, life had been quiet but now, now I know he's taken Stephanie." Vince finished off his story.   
  
"How do you know for sure, that it was him sir?" Chris wondered.   
  
"On the Monday of next week would be the day Stephanie would have married Ric's son." Vince told.   
  
"Who is his son Sir?" Chris questioned.   
  
"I believe his name is Hunter." Vince answered.  
  
I love reviews, infact I crave them! Be kind and review!


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N - I actually updated sooner than I expected :-D So I hope you all enjoy, reviews are always always welcome! Writing in _**Bold **_is a flashback. So without futher ado here is chapter three........_  
  
"But father, why do I have to marry? I don't want to be bound to one woman for my entire life, there are so many women out there that I could be having fun with! Please do not make me settle!" Hunter begged his father desperately.   
  
"You will do as I tell you! Do not disrespect me son, I have brought you up to be the man you are, and that was not to be a disrespectful, insolent, pathetic excuse for a man!" Ric roared at his son in anger.   
  
"But father I already have someone I am courting," Hunter tried to explain.   
  
"Is it love?" Ric questioned.   
  
"No father, it is certainly not love! It is fun, I am a man and I have needs that require me to be satisfied," Hunter told.   
  
"And who is this girl?" Ric asked spitting out the last word with distaste.   
  
"You already know her father, it is Trish," he answered his father.   
  
"Son, please tell me that is not true!" Ric pleaded.   
  
"I'm sorry father but it is, she is a requirement in my release and I have no plans to change that in the near future."   
  
"But son, she has been with half the town already! I won her from a passerby in a card game and who knows what she had done before then! She is nothing more than a prostitute although she doesn't even get paid!" Ric told him hotly.   
  
"Father please! Do you think I am that foolish, that I did not know this? It is all around town of her status, it is nothing new, that I did not already know," Hunter informed his father.   
  
"And yet you still subject yourself to her?" Ric asked, only to receive a nod as his answer in return. "Would you like to see your future wife?" He asked changing the subject.   
  
"It could not hurt to see I guess," Hunter agreed.   
  
"Follow me." Ric commanded as he walked passed Hunter and opened the rotted, wooden, main door of his castle and walked into the rundown hall with Hunter on his heels. Walking past his guards and down the spiral stairway that had seen better days with chips and chunks of stone out of it, due to wear. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Hunter and his father trudged their way through the dank wetness that was called a floor, until they came to a stop in front or a battered door that looked like it could fall off any day. Ric looked at his son and motioned for him to remain quiet throughout.   
  
Reaching up he silently opened the peephole on front of the door. He moved over and gestured for his son take a look. Sighing, Hunter stepped up to the opening in the door and looked through, to see his future bride and gasped. Never had he seen such beauty, grace, such a perfect face as it did hers. Taking her all in, he stumbled back slightly and released a deep breath and then looked at his father in awe.   
  
"That is my bride?" Hunter asked mesmerized.   
  
"Yes it is son," Ric told him with a small smile.   
  
"Oh my, she is...I must....there will be a wedding, soon!" Hunter stuttered.   
  
Smiling fully now Ric answered happily. "Yes there will son!"   
**  
**Stephanie sat there silently and motionless, she had heard a noise at the door or her prison and didn't dare move until she heard the foot steps move and walk away into the distance until they were a mere echo. Relaxing slightly she leaned heavily against one of the walls that held her captive. She just couldn't understand why anyone would want to take her from her family and if it came to it, hurt her!   
  
She was a Princess, this was never supposed to happen, her father had promised that he would always protect her no matter what. But here she sat, alone in a small cell, on straw no less, cold and hungry and afraid. She didn't understand how anyone could have gotten to her! She had guards protect her every night since she was little. To have been woken up by a hand grabbing her mouth and pull her from her bed and then take her from her home.   
  
She wished she was home at this moment in time, safe with her family and secure in the knowledge that this would never happen again. All she wanted was a nice hot bath and a change of clothes. To curl up in her bed and close her eyes and have this nightmare end. Maybe she thought to herself if she closed her eyes tight enough and wished for home, she would wake up in bed.

Closing her eyes she tried just that, a minute later she opened them, and scowled. She wasn't at home and she wasn't waking up, proving that it was nothing but a stupid dream. Dreams are something your heart desperately wants, she thought sourly and this is definitely not something I want.   
  
The first tears of frustration slipped past her eyes and down her face, leaving small, wet tracks in their wake. Laying down on the straw, she tried her best to get into a comfortable position, but with no luck. Her tears fell from her eyes continuously, getting heavier and heavier until she was crying heartbroken sobs, which echoed around the hallow room and seemed to go on forever, until exhaustion took her over and she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Walking into his chamber, Hunter removed his jacket and flung it on to his chair, and started unbuttoning his shirt, when the door he had just entered opened behind him. Turning around he saw his lover.   
  
"Hello baby," She voiced as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.   
  
"Trish," Hunter stated with no emotion in his voice.   
  
"Are you ready for some fun?" She asked coyly.   
  
"Not tonight Trish," Hunter told her as he took her arms from around him and then let her go.   
  
"What do you mean not tonight?" Trish demanded, with confusion across her face.   
  
"Exactly that. We will not be doing anything tonight, or tomorrow for that fact. Actually never," Hunter replied.   
  
"Never? What is wrong with you Hunter, what has happened between last night and tonight?" Trish asked.   
  
"Tonight I saw the woman I am going to marry and she is, there are no words for her, none to describe her perfection. So I will not be needing your services anymore, I have someone else for that now," Hunter informed her, with no sign of regret.   
  
"Marry? You can't marry! You don't even love her! I forbid it!" Trish shouted as she erupted.   
  
"You forbid it! Do not make me laugh! You have no authority over me, so do not give me orders or I will see you out of a job. In this castle you are nothing but a serving wench, the mice have more authority and respect than you ever had," Hunter told her calmly, but with a hint of danger in his voice.   
  
"I...I am..." Trish stuttered.   
  
"Leave, I do not want to see you anywhere near my quarters again," Hunter informed her as he dismissed her.   
  
Nodding Trish walked back to the door and went out, once the door closed her face transformed into that of anger and she scowled as she stomped away from Hunter's chamber.  
  
Chris paced back and forth in front of his men. He had chosen them with great care making sure they were nothing but the best, knowing how important this mission was. He stopped and stood in front of them, taking them in. There was the newly promoted Head of Arms, he was a 7 foot giant and loved nothing but destruction, his nickname 'The Undertaker' no one ever fought with him and survived. Then there were Matt and Jeff, the Hardy brothers, who were currently getting trained by none other than The Undertaker himself. They had been Knighted when they had selflessly dived into a raging river and saved the Princess, when she had been thrown from her horse and into the river. Last but by no means least was his trusted friend Chris Benoit, they had trained together and Chris trusted Benoit with his life.   
  
"Ok men, lets saddle up and make sure our weapons are functional, this is no ordinary mission. Princess Stephanie's life is at risk and we will get her back. We don't know what we're going into, but one thing we know for sure is, that whatever it is, it will not stop us! We will be victorious. Yes there may be injuries, but hopefully there will be no deaths," Chris told them as he finished off his speech. "Are we all ready?" He asked.   
  
"You bet, I'm ready! No one kidnaps anything important to the King and gets away with it!" Taker agreed forcefully.   
  
"What about you two?" Chris asked the brothers.   
  
"Oh we're ready, we're more than ready." Jeff replied eagerly for both him and his brother.   
  
"Chris?" He asked the final man.   
  
"You don't even need to ask," Benoit answered him seriously.   
  
Chris turned and walked over to his King, who was standing trying to console his wife.   
  
"Sir, we are ready. I have picked my best men and are ready to leave," Chris informed Vince.   
  
"Oh, Vince what if they don't reach her in time? What then? Oh this is all my fault!" Linda said fretting.   
  
"Linda, this is in no way your fault. It's no ones fault but Ric Flair's, that man will be hung in front of the world!" Vince vowed. "Have a safe journey and bring back my baby girl," Vince told Chris.   
  
"Well men, let's get going!" Chris instructed, as he turned to his men and then walked to each of their own horses and mounted them. Chris took one last look at Vince, nodded and then road his into the distance with his men following him.  
  
In a small Inn, not far from King Vince's castle, sat Sir Jake Roberts at the bar. He reeked of stale beer and vomit. He swayed in his seat, obviously drunk and slurred when he ordered his next drink. The bartender slammed a mug of beer down in front of him, taking his money and leaving. Lifting his beer off of the table Jake leaned forward tried to sip his drink, he squinted trying to make out what drink was actually his of the five he could see in front of him.   
  
A thump to his left made him drop his beer and spill it contents over the counter in front of him, causing him to groan in annoyance.   
  
"Jakey, my boy! Phew you sure do stink! How many of those have you had?" Questioned Mick.   
"Ah Mick, I think I lost count after the tenth one!" Jake slurred the sentence.   
  
"I think you've reached your limit!" Mick told him cheerfully.   
  
"I'll tell you when I've had enough, not anyone else!" Jake slurred angrily.   
  
"Calm down man, we're all stressed due to the fact that the king's daughter's been kidnapped," Mick said calmly, then frowned when Jake started to laugh.   
  
"Oh yeah the poor, poor Princess! Who would have done such a terrible thing?" Jake said with a chuckle.   
  
"We know who did it," Mick replied.   
  
"Oh what would you know about it tubby! You are noting but a court jester, you're not important! Come to think about it neither am I! I've been a Sir for ten years! Ten years!" Jake complained.   
  
"What has that to do with it?" Mick questioned.   
  
"It has everything to do with it! See if Vince had made me a Duke, maybe Princess Stephanie wouldn't be where she is," Jake slurred drunkenly, causing Mick to scrunch up his brow.   
  
"What did you do?" Mick asked calmly.   
  
"What didn't I do?" Jake replied with a laugh. "Let's just say Ric did not plan this alone." Jake told Mick.   
  
"Did you help him?" Mick asked already knowing the answer.   
  
"Of course I did, but shhhhh, that's a secret! No one's meant to know," Jake answered comically.   
  
"How did this happen?"   
  
"Well it all began..." Jake started.**  
  
Jake sat nursing his sixth beer of the night, he knew he was drunk, he always was nowadays. It was better being incapacitated, than living his life. He was a Knight, a lowly Knight. He had served his King for years and he was only a Knight. Men younger than him were Dukes, and it just wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. He didn't receive any respect from his peers, they looked down on him. Drinking helped him forget his troubles!   
  
"Give me another!" He ordered the bartender.   
  
"Ah Jake, what a pleasure!" A voice from behind him said.   
  
Turning around, Jake couldn't help but smile at his once old time friend. "Ric, do you have a death warrant?" Jake asked.   
  
"You know me, I always take risks! Why are you sitting alone here?" Ric questioned.   
  
"To forget my troubles!" Jake told him heartily.   
  
"I can already see that you are almost there! You are drunk if I am not mistaken!" Ric said stating the obvious.   
  
"Is that not what one does, when they come here?" Jake asked.   
  
"Yes, that is! What has drove you to drink?" Ric wondered curiously.   
  
"What else! The King!" he stated, causing Ric's eyes to narrow.   
  
"Yes, King Vince," Ric stated with distaste.   
  
"Is it fair that I am still a Knight and not a Duke?" Jake questioned helplessly.   
  
"No it is not." He agreed.   
  
"It's just not fair!" Jake whined.   
  
"Well there is always a way to get back at him." Ric told him, causing Jake to look at him curiously.   
  
"That would be?" he questioned.   
  
"Revenge!" Ric stated the one word, that brought a smile to Jake's mouth. ****  
  
**"...and that's how this whole plan, came into action!" Jake told Mick with a laugh. "I slipped something in the guard's food that caused them to sleep on their duty and I gave Ric the plans to the castle, and he worked out the rest," Jake finished off drowsily. "But don't tell anyone!" He whispered urgently.   
  
"Not a soul," Mick replied as he stood up out of his seat. "Bartender, keep them coming!" he ordered as he left Jake sitting there drinking his fresh beer and exited the Inn.   
  
Minutes later, Mick strode into the castle and pushed open the main doors to where Vince was.   
  
"Mick," Vince stated. "Have you found anything?"   
  
"Oh I have found out things you wouldn't believe." Mick replied as he proceeded to tell Vince the tale of meeting Jake in the Inn.   
  
"I knew there was a reason why I made you my secret advisor!" Vince told him with a hint of a smile.   
  
"Of course no one expects te court jester to have a brain and be the King's advisor, so they tell them everything, which works out well for us!" Mick stated cunningly.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N - Enjoy, Reviews as always are manditory! **  
  
Stephanie sat staring at the door that held her captive, she felt miserable; she was starved and undoubtably exhausted. Her sleep had been restless due to her constant tossing and turning that had eventually caused her to wake in the middle of the night. Or was it day, she thought to herself, it was so dark and harsh in her confines she could not tell. How long she had been held captive for eluded her, it could have been mere hours, or an endless number of days or weeks for all she knew.   
  
She craved for human contact, from the minute she had been snatched from her bed, taken halfway across country and been put in her prison. She had not seen or talked to a single person and it bothered her terribly, as she was a talkative person in herself, always stopping to have conversations with the guards that protected her, or to simply tell her mother that she loved her. Sighing, Stephanie thought of her family, a single tear rolled from her eye and down her face. She had never been separated from her family for more than a few hours at most and it crushed her that she could not just not leave this room and go see them.  
  
There was a sudden noise at the entrance of her cell and then the door opened only to reveal a blonde haired woman Stephanie had never seen before. Her first impression of her wasn't exactly high, the clothes she was wearing were something Stephanie would describe as rags and something she would never be seen dead in. But what interested Stephanie about the girl was what she had in her hands. Food. Her stomach growled in anticipation, having been starved from food for who knows how long. She watched as the girl stepped in towards her with what seemed to be a disgusted face directed at her. Stephanie had no idea why and quite frankly she didn't give a damn; all she cared about was having something edible.  
  
Trish pushed open the door with a look of contempt on her face. So this was the woman that Hunter had dismissed her for, she thought to herself, silently seething, she looks nothing but helpless sitting there with puffy eyes probably from crying her eyes out.   
  
"Here," Trish said. "It was thought that we should feed our prisoner, my first thought was let her starve but no-one seemed to agree with me," Trish finished off cruelly, handing the tray of food to Stephanie who took it eagerly.  
  
As Stephanie looked at the food, she grimaced in distaste, a dog had better food than what was in front of her. Also the blonde girl's attitude was something that could be improved. She had never been disrespected in such a brash manner before.  
  
"This," Stephanie started with a disgusted face, "This is what you people call food?" She finished wondering.  
  
"If it is does for us, then it will do for someone like you!" Trish replied hotly.  
  
"I'm sure it would do for your kind of people, but where I come from it would not even satisfy a dog, we would not even subject it to such a horrific matter," Stephanie commented with what courage she had and this woman in front of her was not a threatening force to her in any which way.  
  
"Well, after your time here do not expect any respect higher than the flea infested mutt you resemble. You are nothing here but a prisoner and don't think you will do anything higher than slave away after the animals in the courtyard," Trish commented smartly.  
  
"Am I taking the position from you? I thought there was a stench in here, I had a feeling that it was coming from you, but I did not dare ask!" Stephanie replied back just as smartly.  
  
"Why you!" Trish muttered outraged, as she walked up to where Stephanie was sitting and grabbed hold of her clothing pulling her towards her. "How dare you disrespect me! You are nothing here! I am everything!" Trish shouted.  
  
"Yeah everything no one wants, tell me how many men's beds do you warm each night? Ten, maybe twenty?" Stephanie asked not backing down.  
  
Trish's face fumed with anger and she let go of Stephanie only to reach back, with the thought of slapping Stephanie across the face for her insolence. Stephanie knew what was going to happen she wasn't that senseless that she did not see a slap when it was aimed at her. With seconds to decide what she was going to do, she looked down at the food on the tray she still held in her hands.   
  
Eat it, or use it to your advantage, was what flitted through her brain. She knew she was hungry but the sight of the food before her made her want to throw up, so without a second's hesitation she thrust the tray forward and covered Trish with the contents of it.  
  
Trish squealed in utter horror as she felt the slop she had given to Stephanie cover her, combining with her hair and rolling down her face past her neck and down her front. Reeling back, she wiped furiously at her eyes so she could see again. In doing so the grunge was transferred to her hands and when she looked at them her face blanched in distaste, shaking them she shook it off. Looking at Stephanie, she saw that she was laughing at her distress. With a growl, she leaped forward and attacked her, pulling her hair while shouting at her.  
  
Stephanie had been surprised but recovered almost instantly, not wanting Trish to get the better of her she to reached for the other girl's hair and pulled it with all her might causing her to screech in pain and let her grip on Stephanie's hair go as she recoiled back in agony. When she was far enough  
  
back, Stephanie stood from her place on the ground and with all she had raised her palm and brought it down hard on Trish's face, sending her to the ground.  
  
Out in the hall Randy Orton, one of Ric's men was passing by and happened to come across what was transpiring. He stood in shock for a few moments as he saw who he presumed to be Princess Stephanie slapping Trish to the ground. He gave a little smirk as he had never liked that slutty wench in the first place and was glad to see her getting some sort of punishment. As he saw Trish stand and head towards Stephanie he rushed in and grabbed her around the waist, preventing her from causing anymore harm. Pulling her out the door, he looked at her in nothing but disgust as he saw what she had been reduced to, covered in something he couldn't quite identify.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded to know.  
  
"I was giving her food, when she flung it all over me!" Trish answered hotly.  
  
"Yeah well get gone, get yourself cleaned up! You stink for pete's sake!" Randy ordered as he watched Trish glare at him and then walk away slowly.  
  
Turning around he walked back into where he had just exited from. His gaze came to rest on Stephanie, who was glaring at him like he was the worst scum to walk the earth. Little did she know that, that title went to the man who she was meant to wed who was currently upstairs in conversation with his father. Randy gave her a small friendly smile, that cause Stephanie's brow to frown in confusion.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"I am fine, I wasn't hurt badly," Stephanie replied, still confused.  
  
"But you are hurt?" Randy questioned.  
  
"No, not really. All she really did was pull my hair and it is not hurting anymore," Stephanie explained.  
  
Walking closer to her, Randy checked for any visible injures, finding none he decided that she was indeed telling the truth.  
  
"You have a pretty powerful slap, behind you," Randy stated with a small chuckle as her thought back to seeing the incident with Trish.  
  
"She deserved it," Stephanie commented simply.  
  
"I bet she did, Trish is nothing but a wench, she is nothing but a waste of people's time around her. She is only still around because she gratifies a man's need, that is all," Randy explained. "She was bringing you food?" Randy questioned.  
  
"Yes, but I wouldn't even give it to a dying dog." Stephanie replied.   
  
"Have you not been fed?" Randy asked.  
  
"Not since I have been here, and this isn't exactly the comfiest place to sleep," Stephanie complained.  
  
"No I guess hay is not exactly the best place to sleep," Randy replied with sympathy. If it were up to him he would let Princess Stephanie go back to her family, she didn't deserve to be here, held against her will, forced to marry the beast upstairs. He had nothing but contempt for the Flair clan, their morals and ways were not lawful and he disapproved of it. He had only joined because he had been promised a respectable job and high status, but that had yet to be resolved and he was a lowly guard. He would rather see the Flair castle burn to the ground than respect any of the members, but his father's last words to him was to do the best he could and right now this was the best he could   
  
do. He was not like the other men here, he was not mean, he had a conscience, he did not want harm to come to anyone that did not deserve it and Princess Stephanie surely did not deserve it one bit. "How about I get you some real food, and a mattress and some blankets for you to sleep on tonight?" He asked in a friendly tone.  
  
"I would like that," Stephanie answered with a smile.  
  
"My name's Randy, if you ever need anything just ask me," Randy told her as he walk to the door.  
  
"Randy," she spoke, making him stop in his tracks and look back round towards her. "Thank you," were her last words to him as he walked out the door, locking it behind him., and the first time since she had been held captive in this awful place, Stephanie smiled.  
  
Three men sat around a table discussing the best was to capture Jake. King Vince, Mick Foley and Rocky all had disastrous ways for his capture, but none were severe enough to suffice the three men.  
  
"I cannot believe I was away when all this happened Vince, I should have been contacted immediately when it was found that Stephanie was missing! I am the Head of Foreign Affairs am I not? Or does that title mean I am not worth the bother?" Rocky demanded to know.  
  
"Rocky, you know I would have had you here in a second if I could have, but you were taking care of business. I have my best Knight on it! We will get my daughter back! Of that I am sure!" Vince replied.  
  
"Yes I know Jericho, is the best Knight there is, but I still would have felt better if I was among them," Rocky explained.  
  
"I'm sure you would friend, but what has happened, has happened and we need to focus on the point at hand right now! What are we going to do about Jake?" Mick asked.  
  
"Well I do have an idea, if you both are willing to listen?" Rocky put forward.  
  
"Do tell," Vince answered.  
  
"Well we all know that Jake is consumed by status, he hates being a Sir, he would rather be a Duke, so why not give him what he wants. We tell him we are going to make him a Duke due to his allegiance to you, his King, in your time of struggle. But, once we get Princess Stephanie back, his ass is yours for whatever you want to do to him," Rocky explained his idea to his fellow men.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you want to tease him with a brand new title, due to his loyalty to me and then do what I will after I get my daughter back safe and sound?" Vince asked, just to clarify the plan that was set out before him, getting a nod in response, Vince could do nothing but smile at the two men, who smiled eagerly back. "I like it!" Vince declared. "I like it a lot! We shall put this plan into motion soon!" Vince finished off, as the doors to the room opened revealing to them the man they had been talking about seconds before.  
  
"Sir..." Jake started but stopped as he looked on in confusion as he saw Mick sitting with Head of Foreign Affairs and The King, Mick noticing thisstood up from the chair and turned towards Vince.  
  
"Like I said sir, it is without fail! I can do it! Just watch!" Mick told the King, as he started twirling around in circles with his arms stretched wide to the world, and started reciting the alphabet. As he reached the letter J, he fell to the side and landed flat out on the floor and as he tried to sit up he couldn't due to the dizziness that he felt as the room continued to spin around him. "Well maybe it isn't without fail!" He slurred like a drunk as he slumped to the floor.   
  
As the King's laughter rang throughout the room, followed by Rocky's, Jake could not help but follow. Once it died down, Vince turned to Jake.  
  
"Can I help you Jake?" He questioned.  
  
"What do you suggest would be the best way to enter the castle undetected?" Chris questioned his men.  
  
"Well I was thinking we could try and find a way in at the side or round the back, but I am not sure," Taker replied grimly.  
  
"Not of us are sure what the layout of the castle is, we would need a miracle to get into Flair's castle," Benoit concluded glumly.  
  
"Then I can be your miracle then." A voice from the darkness floated throughout the forest, causing Chris and his men to stop walking and tense ready for a fight.  
  
"Who is there?" He demanded to know, a few seconds later a figure stepped out of the shadows, whoever it was, was at least 7ft tall. As they got closer to the group they could see that the figure's face was disfigured and shielded mostly by their hair hanging in front of their face. "Who are you?" Chris wanted to know.  
  
"My name is Kane," he told them with hoarse voice.  
  
"How do you propose to help us enter Ric Flair's castle?" Taker wanted to know.  
  
"Because, I was their top man, I was the best they ever had, until they decided to remove my mask and see what I was really like. One look at my face and they decided they didn't want me anymore, as it was horribly scarred due to a fire I was caught in when I was a boy." Kane explained. "Now I want them to pay and if I can help you do that then so be it. I know the layout by heart, everything you want to know I will tell you," he finished off gruffly,  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Benoit questioned.  
  
"Because now more than ever I want my revenge on the men that have taken my mask and forced me to live out in a forest like a poor man," Kane explained.   
  
"Fine, you may join us, tell us what you know and we will tell King Vince of your willingness to help and you will hopefully get rewarded, that is if it is the truth and not a trap," Taker explained to him.  
  
"Tell me the layout of the castle, especially where the dungeons are, leave nothing out!" Chris demanded as he got closer to completing his mission and rescuing the Princess. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hey there, I know I haven't updated this in a couple of months, but I finally got around to starting this chapter and more importantly finishing it. Writers block can be a pain in the ass! Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and tell me what you think about it in a review, those are always good! Read on....  
  
**Trish paced back and forth relentlessly, and every time with a new plan to try and seduce Hunter once more. If she was careful enough, she could most likely pull it off, the key element was not to mention Princess Stephanie. She sneered in disgust as she thought of that name, oh how she hated that woman, first she steals away her way to riches and **THEN** she had the audacity to actually fling that food all over her. The smell had driven away any potential patrons and she was seething. Looking up she smirked as the door opened and in stepped Hunter, he did not notice her at first, but she would put an end to that.  
  
"Hey baby, long day?" she asked as she slid up next to him, and pushed herself into him, closer than necessary.  
  
Hunter stood rivetted to the spot where he stood, he hadn't felt the touch of a woman in days, all he could think about then was Stephanie, her beauty and soon to be his. But it was killing him and he needed to do something about it, but that would mean being unfaithful to Stephanie, did he want to do that?  
  
"Trish, could you remove yourself from my quarters please?" Hunter asked, while pushing her off of himself.  
  
"But where would the fun in that be, it'll be more fun if I stay, will it not?" she asked with a girlish giggle that followed, full of nothing but temptation.  
  
"Trish," Hunter pleaded. "You know I am taken, I do not want this anymore."  
  
"Oh come on," she replied as she walked up to him again. "You married? Do not make me laugh Hunter, two minutes with her in your marital bed and you will be seeking me out. You are not a one man woman, the thought of being tide down scares you more than death." Trish reasoned.  
  
"That was then," Hunter told her. "Before her, before Stephanie, she will change me."  
  
"Change you?" Trish repeated. "Into what? A husband, that has to provide for his family? An honest man? Let us come clean Hunter, for you are not a honest man, you are lucky you have done an honest days work in you life. No more late night out with your fellow men, stumbling home with a harlot on each arm, those days will be over and done with. Can you really see yourself living like that? Coming home after work and seeing the same face every night? Can you?" Trish finished, her insides bubbling, hoping her speech worked.  
  
Minutes later she found out her answer as she was roughly pulled to Hunter and his mouth ferociously attacked hers, bruising her lips. Minutes later he pulled away and he gasped for breath, his breathing ragged. She looked at him and if she squinted he did not look all that bad, she could not help but be happy when she noticed his beard, that he had grown over the past few days, with a beard it was easier to take her mind off of his enormous nose which always seemed to distract her. She could not help but wonder if one day it would poke her eye out if he got to close during there time together. He came at her again and she let him, if this made him forget Stephanie then so be it.

He sat there, waiting for her to reach him, Ric reached out his hand and entwined it with Linda's and pulled her to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him, oh how he had dreamed of this, Linda being his. Life was good, life was in fact perfect. With her it could be nothing else, Vince was not in the way, he had accepted defeat to the better man. Him. He leaned down slowly and brought their lips together in a kiss. He still savoured in the softness of her lips, no matter how long they had been together, minutes, months, years, he would never stop enjoying them to him, they were nothing but a piece of heaven.  
  
"Linda, my darling," he started. "I love you."  
  
Linda opened her mouth, she was smiling and only had four words to say to him.  
  
Just as she spoke the first word 'I' Ric jolted awake. He cursed himself, he had that dream often, it plagued him like death but he could not forget it, for if he did, it meant forgetting Linda as well and that, that he could not do. He had tried to many times before, he had been married three times in fact, in his quest to forget her, but it was not to be. His heart would be forever hers no matter how hard he tried to give it away. She was truly the one that had got away. He got up from his chair and walked over to his bookcase, looking around making sure he was alone, he reached up and pulled down a book, and the wall beside him opened, leading to a passageway only he knew about.  
  
He followed the path he knew well, if he was asked he could have walked it blindfolded he had travelled it so many times. A turn to the right up ahead, down some stairs and then a left, through a door, two more lefts and another right, through another door and he was there.  
  
Before him stood a large oil painting, of non other than Linda. When he still had money left, he had her likeness painted on a canvas, that now sat in front the fireplace in the secret room. It was in pristine condition, not a soul but him and the painter had seen this, he had brought it in under the cover of night.  
  
He moved to sit in his throne, and pulled a book into his lap. He traced his finger over etchings in the cover, down and along, start to bottom, until he spelt the name Linda. Some would say he was obsessed, but he would pay them no heed cause he knew he was simply just in love.  
  
Ric opened his book at a random page and remembered that day he could picture Linda sitting on that rock by the running river**.  
  
****"Is it not a picture to be seen Ric?" Linda asked in awe as she stared at the river.****  
  
"It is Linda, a picture indeed." Ric told her, not paying the river any attention, his eyes solely on Linda.  
  
"It is so peaceful here, Vince brought me here a week ago to the day and it was still as it is. Perfection." she said in an almost whisper, remembering her perfect day. "It was wonderful, the sun was setting and the colours bounced off of the water front, it was like it was a show that only we could see." Linda finished off dreamily.  
  
"Vince, brought you here?" Ric asked almost angered.  
  
"Oh yes, it was beautiful." she gushed.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Ric muttered to himself.  
  
"Did you say something?" Linda wondered, looking away from the river for the first time.  
  
"No, no I didn't. Must have been the wind." Ric lied.  
  
"Must have." Linda agreed.  
**  
Ric frowned in thought, maybe that wasn't the greatest thing to remember. Once again Vince had shown him up, like many times before. He hated that man, he had the wife, the children and everything, and he had, well he had nothing of value. His castle was ruined, it had been for many years, his son was a lay about that screwed the servants and money, he stole off the poor. What kind of man was he?  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed unhappily, moments later he felt a wetness roll down his cheek. He was doing something he had not done since, since he could not remember, he cried. Ric Flair cried, cried for the things he would never have.Taker sat at the campfire mulling over the layout of the Flair castle according to the stranger named Kane. There was something about the man that struck Taker in an unusual way. He shook his head of his thoughts. Now was not the time to be pondering over a stranger. Now was the time to figure out the best way to get to Princess Stephanie and end this hellish nightmare once and for all.  
  
"What do you think Taker?" Benoit asked curious to see what he thought. Taker had always been a hard one to read but something was bothering Taker. He could see it in his eyes. It really was not like Taker to show so much emotion, it must have been something very important to affect him that way.  
  
"I think we need to go in through the servants quarters," Taker said quietly.  
  
"It would be perfect for Matt and I with the clothes that we have on," Jeff said eager to join in the rescue of Princess Stephanie.  
  
"True but do they keep track of all their servants?" Chris asked looking at the strange man called Kane.  
  
"Not to my knowledge," Kane said gruffly refusing to look up. He was relieved to have found people who would allow him to stay with them. He didn't want the scars on his hideous face to change that. "As far as I know, there really aren't servants anymore; just slaves."  
  
"Slaves?" Matt asked intrigued.  
  
"Yes, you see the Flairs castle is in dire shape. The castle needs remodelling all over, the tenants can't pay their rent due to no rain for their crop, and Hunter is just a total waste of oxygen. Therefore, there really aren't any tenants anymore; they are slaves. They are to serve the Flairs blindly while being treated worse than dogs," Kane said his mind flashing with pictures of the horrors that had been done in his presence at the Flair castle.  
  
"Well, with the castle being in that way, why kidnap the Princess?" Jeff asked confusion showing on his mind. Jeff was such an innocent in a lot of ways; untouched by the world. He tried to see the best in people but of course, Matt always accused him of having his head in the clouds.  
  
"I think the reason they have Princess Stephanie is to either to marry her to Hunter therefore securing their rights to her inheritance or to hold her for ransom," Kane said quietly finally turning his head to look into the strangers eyes that surrounded him.  
  
Matt and Jeff's eyes widened just a bit before looking away. Chris and Benoit looked the man square in the eye with no fear while Taker just stared as if he had seen a ghost. Unable to take the staring anymore, Kane stood up and quietly said, "I think I will go and take a bath. The river is just down that path. I will be as quick as I can."  
  
Kane quickly started down the path wishing his face wasn't so hideous. For years, he had lived in dark corners hiding in the shadows hoping to go unnoticed. One night, not that long ago, Hunter had found himself in an alley by himself surrounded by thieves. Kane stepped out of the darkness and helped the man not knowing who he was or why. Maybe it was just Kane's way of needing to get out of the darkness.  
  
Of course, Hunter was grateful and offered him a job. Kane thankfully accepted although looking back on it, he wished he would have just went his separate ways with the man. Hunter really had no use for the "freak" as he called him behind his back. Kane remembered the first time he had heard Hunter call him that and that's when he decided that was what he was, nothing more than a hideous freak.  
  
Taker watched thoughtfully has he watched the large man walk down the path. There was something about that man that intrigued him too much. It wasn't in his nature to be so interested in a person. He looked at Chris and said, "I'm going to follow him to make sure he is going where he says he is." Chris nodded his head and Taker got up quietly to see where Kane was going.  
  
Chris sighed as he sat down heavily next to Benoit, he did not know if this mission was going to be a success. Was Kane being truthful? He hope he was.  
  
Benoit turned to look at him. "Are you alright?" he wondered.  
  
"I...I am not sure if we will prevail in this mission, the odds seem to be against us." Chris explained.  
  
"Yes we will." Benoit stated simply.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Chris wanted to know.  
  
"Because I am Chris. We will succeed, we will return the Princess and we will go back to our life. And we will find women who will love us like we will love us and we will be happy." Benoit told him.  
  
"What if I have already found the woman I want to spend my life with?" Chris asked.  
  
"Then you are lucky." Benoit stated.  
  
"Oh no I am not. I found her but I have not got her." he told him.  
  
"How do you mean?" Benoit asked.  
  
"Let me explain..." Chris started.  
  
**The day was beautiful, the sky was clear and the sun shone high above the trees. The village folk were basking in the sunshine they were graced with. Chris was leisurely walking through the market place, with not a care in the world. For the first time in what felt like forever, he was free to do what he desired. He had no responsibilities today and for that he was thankful. Sometimes being a Knight was stressful and it often felt like there was the weight of the world upon his shoulders. He was just glad to give them a rest today. Looking around, he could not help but smile happily at the mundane things the villagers were doing; a mother chasing after her two children as they caused mischief all around them, an old couple holding hands as they walked slowly pointing out sights for the other that they might like. Looking around one more time his eyes landed and stayed on a young beauty with brown hair. The only words that Chris could use to describe her was breath-taking.  
  
Stephanie smiled to herself. She had made it. She had escaped past the guards and now here she was. She almost wanted to do a silly victory dance at duping her fathers guards. Being a Princess sure had its benefits but with benefits it had a lot more drawbacks. If anyone was to recognise her, she would no doubt be in trouble with her father. From the age of five it had been drilled into her head that she was not to go beyond the castle gates. Did they not know that, forbidding a child from something only peaked there interest to find out what they were not aloud? She had tried many times, but fate was not on her side then and she had always been caught, but today it had been, this time she was smarter and she had succeed. Looking around she revelled in being surrounded by normal people. They had no idea who she was. None of them did. She was free...for the time being anyway.  
  
Chris had never seen such beauty bestowed upon a single person as it did her before. Making a decision, he started making his way over to her, vowing not to let her slip through his fingers.  
  
"What is a fine lady like yourself doing in a place like this all by herself?" Chris asked with his opening line, which caused Stephanie to jump at the unexpected question and proximity of him.  
  
"I..I am visiting," Stephanie told him. It wasn't a lie, it was her first time being here, which did class as a visit. "Did you want something sir?"  
  
"Yes, to know if it hurt when you fell?" he questioned.  
  
"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked confused.  
  
"From heaven, because I know an angel when I see one." Chris told her with his charming smile, that only got larger when he heard her laugh.  
  
"Lord, did you actually think that was going to work on me?" Stephanie asked bemused.  
  
"No, I did not. But it got the desired reaction, I wanted." Chris retorted.  
  
"Well then, your mission is a success."  
  
"Will you take a walk with me?" Chris asked hopefully.  
  
"I do not know you." Stephanie replied.  
  
"And what better way to find out, than letting me be in the pleasure of your company." Chris explained as he took her hand in his pulling her gently with him.  
  
"Well only because you intrigue me." Stephanie agreed.  
  
"I am intriguing to you?" Chris wondered.  
  
"Yes you are, lord knows I have met many of men who have not, in all the time I have known them, where as you, I have known mere minutes at best and I can not help but want to know more," Stephanie explained. "And I do not even know your name." she realized.  
  
"My name is Chris," he told. " And yours?"  
  
"Marie, my name is Marie." Stephanie fibbed.  
  
"It is a pleasure Marie, such a pleasure." Chris told her.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." she told him with a smile, that was mirrored as she turned to face him.  
  
They walked further, in conversation finding they had much in common, in there likes and dislikes. If Stephanie did not know better she would have sworn Chris was her twin in every way if they were not exact opposites of each other in looks.  
  
"Have you enjoyed my company today?" Chris wondered curiously.  
  
"I have to admit, today has been one of my more enjoyable days, in the past month or two." Stephanie told him honestly.  
  
"In the past month or two," Chris repeated. "Oh that will not do, that will not do at all. I shall have to make your days all that more enjoyable from now on." he vowed.  
  
"I wish I could do just that with you, but..." Stephanie began.  
  
"No, no buts please. You are..I have known you half a day at least, but I know, you are who I dream about at night. Now I can put a picture to the woman who invades my dreams." Chris explained, his desire to keep seeing her clear on his face and in his voice. He moved closer to her, slowly, so not to scare her away. He moved his hand up and placed it on her cheek, loving the smoothness he felt, almost as it was pure silk under his finger tips. Wetting his lips in anticipation, he inched his head forward, his eyes closing. Chris was millimetres away, when he heard her gasp and abruptly pull away.  
  
"Marie, what?" Chris wondered clearly confused.  
  
"I cannot, I am so sorry, I...I have to go." Stephanie told him, as she made a move to leave, only to have Chris grab a hold of her arm. "Chris!" she exclaimed, in an almost panic as she saw her fathers guards get closer. She _'had'_ to get away.  
  
"You cannot go!" Chris pleaded.  
  
"I must." Stephanie argued back, wenching her arm free of his grasp and fleeing. He chased after her, but a cart stopped him in his path and he could only watch her disappear into the sea of people that moved in front of him.  
  
"Marie!" he shouted in a vain attempt to try and bring her back. But it did not and Chris was left standing there downtrodden, knowing that he had indeed let the woman of his dreams, slip right through his very fingers and out of his grasp.  
**  
"That is my biggest regret, losing the one person that I know I was meant to be with. She was perfect and everything I wanted. I still look for her, and every now and then I see a wisp of brown hair and just for that instant I think it is her, but then it ends and I know it is not, my eyes have played tricks on me. I am beginning to lose hope of ever seeing her again." Chris finished his tale.  
  
"Do not give in, fate has a way of giving you what you desire." Chris was told.  
  
"When did you become such the optimist?" he asked with a slight laugh.  
  
Benoit answered with his toothless smile. "I have always been, people just do not seem to realise that I am more than just a fighter."

Jake had gotten word from Ric earlier today about a meeting that was being held tonight, and so here he stood, after night fall in a back alleyway cold and regretting helping Ric from the start. He was drunk at the time, why did he have to drink? He wish he had the Princess back in her rightful case. Maybe he should tell the King, without giving away his role in it all.  
  
"Ah Jake there you are," Ric spoke upon meeting. "How are you my friend?"  
  
"I am not your friend, and I am thinking this is wrong in helping you." Jake explained.  
  
"Ah but you did and there is nothing you can do. Now tell me, do they know who has Princess Stephanie?" Ric wanted to know.  
  
"No they do not. Vince has sent men out to try and find her but we have not heard word back yet." Jake told him.  
  
"Are you sure? Because if you are lying, you know," Ric started.  
  
"I am not. I swear that is what I know." Jake swore.  
  
"Good," Ric said with a smarmy smile. "I know this is short but I have to get back." he told Jake and then turned to leave. "But thank you for your help, it is much appreciated." Ric called over his shoulder as he walked into the darkness.  
  
"Your welcome." Jake said to himself as he to walked off.  
  
From the shadows out stepped Mick, he had followed Jake knowing he was up to something and he was right, when he had seen Ric approach he had wanted nothing more than to step out and beat the man into a bloody pulp, but he had curbed his anger. He shook his head in disgust at once considering Jake a friend, he was no friend he was nothing but a traitor.  
  
A while later he returned to the castle and entered the Kings main room hoping to find him, but instead finding The Rock instead.  
  
"Mick, my man, where have you been?" Rocky asked.  
  
"I followed Jake." Mick told him seriously.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"I found him meeting with Ric, telling him what we knew about the Princesses whereabouts and who was looking for her, he did not give names but it will make Ric all te more suspicious." Mick told him gravely at his once friends betrayal.  
  
"That son of a bitch! I want his head and I want it NOW!" Rocky bellowed.  
  
"Clam down, we will get him in due time, we know where the Princess is, it has been confirmed. We must give Chris enough time to get the Princess safe, I have faith in him and then, then we will take our revenge on Jake." Mick finished darkly.

Randy paced back and forth nervously, he had told her pacifically to met him her at this time. She was late and it was worrying him. He was scared that she would get caught, he knew it was risky but it had to be done. He sighed again his pacing intensifying, until he suddenly heard rushed footsteps come down the stairs and looked up and there she was.  
  
"Lita," he said relieved while walking over to her and engulfing her in a hug. "I thought they had caught you coming down here."  
  
"No Randy, I am to smart for them." Lita told him.  
  
"You have to be careful!" Randy stressed.  
  
"I was careful, I am here am I not?" Lita pointed out beginning to get a little bothered by Randy's behaviour.  
  
"I love you, is it wrong that I am concerned for you?" Randy demanded to know.  
  
"No it is not wrong Randy, but I can look after myself!" Lita told him.  
  
"You are my sister it is my duty to protect you, no one knows that we are related here, and I thank the Lord that no one in this castle has enough brains to put that together. I will not have you be a tool to use against me as blackmail, you are all I have left and I will not lose you as well." he explained his protectiveness.  
  
"I know that Randy, that is why I am careful."  
  
"Just be sure to make sure you are not followed the next time. Did you get money?" Randy asked.  
  
"Yes, I got two whole gold coins out of Flairs room when I went to deliver food and he was not there. Did you?" she asked.  
  
"I did as well, Hunter was to busy being bothered by Trish when I slipped a couple of coins off of the table." Randy told her  
  
"We will soon have enough to leave." Lita told him with a smile.  
  
"We will Lita and finally leave this dreaded castle behind."


End file.
